This invention concerns festoon lighting of the kind (hereinafter termed of the kind referred to) comprising a length of electric cable incorporating at least two separate cores and a plurality of lamp holder fittings connected with the cable at spaced intervals therealong.
Festoon lighting of the kind referred to is widely used for the decoration of streets and other public places, particularly, though by no means exclusively, at seaside or other holiday resorts.
Known types of festoon lighting of the kind referred to include ones wherein the lamp holder fittings are moulded onto the cable and others wherein the lamp holder fittings incorporate pins which penetrate the cores when clamped onto the cable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide festoon lighting of this latter type which is particularly simple to manufacture and assemble.